


Take a Step Back

by FrizzleFry



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pedophilia, Rimming, Rough Sex, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/pseuds/FrizzleFry
Summary: Reverse AU where Max is a counsellor and David/Davey is a camper.Davey has certain feelings for Max. Gwen urges Max to talk to him about it.





	1. The General Gist

**Author's Note:**

> Max is 17 in this, Davey is 10.  
> The smut is going to be in the third chapter.  
> This is going to be updated once per week hopefully.

“What?!”  
Gwen almost spat out her drink.  
“He told me, he wants me to fuck him.”  
“He didn't say it like that, did he?”  
She couldn't really believe what Max had told her.  
They had been sitting in her cabin, watching trash TV and drinking beer, when Max had started ranting about the boy, that was driving him insane.

“No...he told me, he 'like liked' me and he wanted to-” Max made finger quotes. “do the stuff, the others were talking about with me.”  
The teenager let out an exasperated sigh.  
“In that fucking annoying overly excited way he does anything, and not even knowing what he just asked me...god fucking, that kid is a molestation case on two legs.”  
Gwen looked at him for a moment, unsure of how to respond to that.  
“Uhm...that is not a sentence I expected to hear today...”  
“Fine...parental neglect case who will follow anyone into the woods, just because they offered him candy...or an apple...I don't think he even eats candy...you get, what I'm getting at, right?”

Gwen decided to ignore the last sentence completely.  
“Did you talk to him?”  
“About what?” Max answered. “I told him, that he is 10 and to fuck off.”  
“How about...the birds and the bees, consent, age of consent...worst case scenario, he sits in his tent, bawling his eyes out, because, he has no idea, what's happening to him, and how his feelings work.”

Max took a sip of his beer, before looking over to his co counsellor.  
“I'm not his fucking parent, and if they didn't sign him up for fucking sex ed camp, which please don't tell me is a thing that we actually have here, that's not my fucking responsibility...also the worst case scenario is him sitting in front of my door, not in his tent...if you want someone to give him the talk, why don't you do it yourself.”  
“Max...I'm a woman...I won't give the talk to a boy, when I have a perfectly knowledgeable co counsellor, who happens to be the guy he wants to fuck. This is on you.”  
He groaned.  
“Ugh...you say 'it's on me' like I'm fucking at fault here.”  
“That's because you kind of are.”  
“God dammit, fine...if you say so...I'll talk to him.”  
Gwen snickered.

 

He wished seeing the boy in front of his door had surprised him, but that would have been a lie he didn't bother to tell himself.  
“What do you want?” He asked the boy.  
“I don't know.” Davey looked distraught, confused and tired.  
“Come on...we have to talk.”  
The campers eyes were immediately filled with excitement, much to Max's dismay.  
“And wipe that grin of your face...this is not going to be a pleasant experience for either of us.”  
Davey followed him into the cabin and sat down next to Max on his bed.”

“So...” Max began. “I really shouldn't have to talk to you about this.”  
“Talk about what, Max?” He looked at him with big eyes.  
“God fucking...”  
“You shouldn't swear, Max.”  
“Shut up!” The counsellor interrupted him.  
“The stuff, you said to me...earlier...I can't...”  
He paused for a while, not knowing what to say. The boy just waited patiently.  
“You can't 'like like' me...or...you can, but I will never like you like that...you have to understand that, okay?”  
“But...why?”

“Because I'm 17 and you're 10. and I'm not some creep.”  
“What's a creep?” The question took Max slightly off guard.  
“Uhm...Someone who likes little kids.”  
“Why do you work at a camp, when you don't like kids?”  
“Ohmygod” Max uttered under his breath before he answered him.  
“Not like...someone who like likes kids...god didn't your parents ever tell you about stranger danger?”  
“Yes.” Davey nodded.  
“See...people like that.” The conversation was getting worse with every sentence.  
“But...” Davey thought for a moment. “You're not a stranger.”  
“Oh my fucking god! This is not a conversation I want to have with a ten year old.” He almost shouted before before resting his forehead on the palm of his hand.  
  
“Just...” He continued. “Doing that stuff would be inappropriate. I don't want to go into detail on why, just believe me, okay?”  
“What stuff?” He looked at him confused.  
“The stuff you told me, you want to do with me.”  
Both were blushing. Davey was looking away ashamed.  
“Do you...” -Fucking god.- “Do you know, what you asked me to do earlier?”  
The camper started stammering.  
“I...I asked you to...to kiss me and...I know what...what that is.”  
“And...?”  
“I want to try that thing the others are talking about...” He was looking around the room, trying to look anywhere but at Max, who appreciated the gesture.  
“Which is?” The counsellor asked.  
The boy went silent, almost whispering.  
“It's a bad word...I'm not supposed to say it...”  
“You mean fuck?”  
He quietly nodded. If his face had gotten any redder he would probably have started to emit heat. Neither one said anything for a while before Max continued.  
“You know what that means?”  
“No...but...Neil says I should do it to you if I like you...and you say it all the time, so I thought you might want to...”  
Now it was Max who looked away ashamed at the thought.  
“I don't...”  
“Max?”

This was the moment he had feared. The moment he dreaded to think about ever since he reluctantly agreed to have this conversation.  
“Yes?”  
“What is...fuck?” He whispered it like it was some forbidden incantation, he had just read out. His gaze shot towards Max and as far away as he could with out turning his head repeatedly.  
“You know...how... you have a penis?”  
“Y...yes...”  
“Well...do you know what the difference between a boy and a girl is?”  
“They...have a...vanina?”  
Max had to suppress an uncomfortable laugh.  
“It's vagina...”  
“Right...” Davey was staring at the ground.  
“Well...sometimes...a man and a women...the man will put his penis in the woman's vagina...because it feels really good for both of them.”  
“You mean sex?”  
-Oh for fucks sake the entire conversation could have been skipped.-  
Max led out a heavy sigh.  
“You know what sex is?”  
“Yeah...but...my mommy told me people do it to make a baby.”  
“They do...sometimes...but most people do it because it feels good.”  
“But...you're not a girl, are you?” Davey asked.  
“No.” Max knew exactly what question was coming now and he thought of ways to avert it.  
“How would we do sex? Does Neil think you are a girl? Or...does he think I'm a girl?”

A long and uncomfortable silence spread across the room before Max decided to just get it over with.  
“Two men can have sex...and two women can...”  
“How?” The boy asked.  
“Like...sex is not just...putting a penis in a vagina...it's everything that feels good in a certain way...”  
Another silence.  
“Sometimes...” Davey hesitated. “I have a weird feeling...and my p...penis gets hard and...it feels good when I touch it...is that...sex?” David asked.  
“Uh...yes...kinda...”  
“Why can't we do that? Is it bad?” The boy looked up at Max.  
“It's bad if I do it with you.”  
“But...why?”  
“Because you're too young.”  
“So. It's bad if I do it...” He looked down ashamed.  
“No...you can do it alone...just...not with me...Jesus Christ...what's so hard to get about that?”  
“Do...you do it?”  
Max tried to look away again.  
“Y...yes...everybody does...everybody jacks off and if they say, they don't, they're lying.”  
“What's jacking off?” Davey looked confused.  
“It's...sex, but you're alone...” He decided that a half truth was good enough and concluded, that he should have decided on that a lot earlier.  
“I...” The boy stammered. “I kinda want to...jack off now...is that...ok?”  
“It is, if you go to your tent and not do it here...” Max answered, trying to get him to leave ever so subtly.

“I...think about you, when I do it...it makes it feel better.”  
Neither one said anything for what felt like minutes. Max didn't know what to say and Davey just continued his looking anywhere but at the counsellor.  
“I...” Max broke the silence.  
“I don't know how to respond to that...” He was looking at the boy, thinking of anything to say to make the situation less awkward.  
Then he was caught completely off guard when the camper turned towards him, layed his hand on his shoulder to pull himself upward and pressed his lips against Max's.  
It was only a fraction of a second, but to the teenager, who didn't even realize what had happened at first, it felt much longer.  
When he realized what was happening he pushed the boy away, who stumbled and fell backwards off of the bed with a loud thunk.  
“Shit are you okay?!” Max asked, while he rushed towards him.  
The boy just nodded before slowly standing up. He was a bit shaky, but he didn't seem hurt.  
“Yeah...I'm okay.”  
“You should go...” The counsellor said after a while of them just looking at each other.  
“I'm sorry...” David said before he left.

“Shit...god fucking dammit!” Max groaned after the boy had left.  
-Did he notice?!- He looked down at the visible tent in his pants, ashamed.  
“Motherfucker!” Was the last thing he said, as he unbuckled his pants and threw them away.

 


	2. Hot and Bothered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's chapter two.  
> Also I changed the name of the first one for...reasons.  
> Enjoy.

“Oh my god why...”  
His voice was more filled with resignation at this point, than anger, or anything else, as he stood in the doorframe, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.  
The boy was wearing one of his hoodies, and judging by the skin showing on his legs, he might have been wearing nothing but the hoodie. He was lying on Max's bed, trying to look at him seductively.  
To Max's own surprise he found himself just closing the door behind himself and twisting the key to lock it.

 

Earlier:  
“I swear to fucking god, he's trying to seduce me.”  
Him and Gwen hadn't really had any time to talk during the last few days, due to her visiting a family member in the hospital, or something like that...she had been vague about the details.  
“You know...I'm kind of out of the loop here...why don't you start at the beginning? How did your talk go?”  
“It could have gone better...”  
“Elaborate.”  
“He kissed me...I pushed him off of my bed...but he's fine...he thinks of me when he masturbates.”  
Gwen snickered at that.  
“Well...that's not the worst that could have happened.”  
“What would be the worst that could have happened?” Max asked.  
“I don't know...him actually trying to fuck you I guess...”  
“Oh...so...about that...”  
“Oh my god. You can't be serious.” She looked at him, her grin filled with excitement.  
“You know what they call taking pleasure in the misfortune of other people, Gwen?”  
He was going to say “Sadism”, when she interrupted him.  
“Schadenfreude. Now come on...if that shit happened to anyone else, you would laugh your ass off...now don't be a baby and tell me what happened!”

 

The first day had been pretty much eventless after the talk.   
He had jacked off and went to sleep...crushed by a feeling of guilt.  
The following day he had been sick, but since Gwen had been gone he still had to do camp activities and decided to just take the campers swimming and lay low. To his surprise nothing had actually happened. Davey had been behaving like he always would and Max had thought that maybe he had gotten the message. Oh how wrong he had been.

The next day was when things began to get messy:  
There was still no Gwen around and the weather didn't allow for swimming, so Max decided to let the campers do whatever they wanted in the mess hall under the guise of independent activities or some shit like that he would have to come up with if anyone asked.  
And most campers quickly found something to do...in fact all but one of them were either doing something, or had completely disappeared, which was a thing that Max didn't bother to check after if they would be back by the evening. God knew he wanted to disappear all of the time, so if a few campers did, it wasn't really all that alarming.  
The only one who didn't seem to have anything to do was Davey, who just sat there...next to Max with his stupid grin and periodically asked questions about the activities.  
“Why aren't we doing something?”  
“Because it's raining.”  
“But there are so many camp activities to do inside.”  
“So do something.”  
“But you're the counsellor! You should announce activities.”  
“I did...I said do what you want.”  
Davey thought for a moment.  
“I want to kiss you.”  
“Don't say stuff like that!” Max hissed at him.  
“Not when people are listening.”  
“What's wrong with people listening?”  
The counsellor let out a long, drawn out sigh.  
“We went over this...just give it a rest...”  
Davey did...at first.

He had thought the child was finally gone, when he ever so suddenly stood in front of him again, handing him a pink, heart shaped piece of construction paper.  
“Read it.” The boy whispered.  
Max turned it around, to reveal scribbles on the back side.

“ _Max,_  
_Roses are red_  
Violets are blue  
I know  
I love you”

-Is he fucking serious right now?-  
“You told me, not to talk about it, but nobody will hear writing...”  
He grabbed a crayon from the table and wrote on the other side.  
  
_“NO.”_

The camper took the card and left, before shortly coming back with a new one.

 _“Max,_  
_Why do you not get it?_  
I really love you!”  
  
-Jesus fucking christ...-

“ _Leave me alone!_  
_I don't love you!_  
_Why do you not get that?”_  
  
He wrote on the other side again.  
It went on like that for a while...  
  
_“Max,_  
Why can't you just try?”

“ _Fuck Off!”_  
  
“Max,  
Why do you keep saying that, if you don't want to do it?”  
  
-What have I done, to deserve this?! Was I some rapist in a past life and this is some form of karmic punishment?-

“ _I don't want to fuck you...if that concept seems strange to you, grow ~~the fuck~~ up!”_

He had to remind himself not to curse at the boy, since he would take it literally again.

“ _Max,  
__What do you mean?”_

At that point the boy seemed to have exhausted all of the available pink paper, because the heart was blue.

“ _I mean: I don't love you, I will never love you, I can not love you, because you are 10 and I will most definitely not fuck you, now stop writing me those messages!”_

For the afternoon, that was the last he had heard of Davey.

 

In the evening of that day Max heard a knock on his door.  
Of course he knew it was Davey, so he just slowly walked towards the door and opened it, knowing that everything else would prove hopeless in the long run.  
“What do you want?” He sounded sleepy and annoyed.  
“Talk.” The boy just said.  
“What's there to talk about?”  
“I...” Davey paused for a moment.  
“I'm confused.”  
-Oh God- Max gestured him to come inside.  
Again they sat down on the bed.  
“I don't get it.” The boy began.  
“Don't get what?”  
“I don't get why...If I love you...why can't we be in love?”  
-Oh for fucks sake, this again-  
“Because I don't love you.”  
A long silence. Then the camper looked at Max. Tears were welling up in his eyes.  
“I don't want to feel like this, Max...not if you just tell me...you don't...”  
Max put an arm around the boy, surprised at his own gentleness. Seeing the boy on the verge of crying seemed to tug at his heartstrings a bit too much for him to keep his gruff attitude.  
“It's okay...you'll understand, when you're older...and you'll feel better soon...”  
The boy wrapped his arms around the man and pulled himself into his lap, snuggling up to him.

“Can we at least cuddle? Thats not sex, is it?”  
Max nodded slowly. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he didn't want to send the boy away just like that.  
“But not too long.”  
A few minutes passed with neither one saying anything. The only thing happening was Davey occasionally shifting a bit in his lap.  
-Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!-  
The thoughts shot through Max's head. Having the boy so close to him was exciting, but also a big risk. He thought about excuses to send him away, but his capability of rational thinking was blocked by his wish to stay like this.  
Then it happened. He panicked as he felt himself getting hard.  
-Please don't notice please don't notice please don't notice-  
The boy moved. At first Max thought he was repositioning himself, but the movement didn't stop.  
-Is he...?-  
His cheeks turned a bright red and he tried to nonchalantly look to his side, as to not accidentally build eye contact, but also move slowly, so Davey wouldn't notice.  
He wasn't sure how long this ordeal continued, before he decided to do something.  
“David...it's getting late, you...have to go...”  
The boy reluctantly pulled away and stood up.  
“Okay...”  
There was something in his voice, something Max couldn't identify, but things had changed.  
-Shit...he noticed...-  
The camper left without another word.

 

“Well...since than he's been acting extra weird...”  
Max had left out his boners and his attraction towards Davey in his retelling of the story, but otherwise didn't skimp out on any details. Gwen had started out excited at the prospect of some juicy awkwardness, and while she didn't loose her general amusement at Max's story, she had gotten a bit more somber as time went on.  
“Today he's been staring at me in a weird way...and I'm pretty sure he's trying to flirt with me...”  
“Hm...” She snickered.  
“So...the general gist is you being all hot and bothered by some ten year old boy toosh, am I getting that right?”  
“What?!” Max was caught off guard and din't have the capacity to say anything else.  
“Look...” Gwen continued. “I'm not gonna call you any words, that you would rather avoid, and I won't judge you, but I've seen the way you look at that boy, and I know how you talk about him...you obviously have some sort of affection for him, which is why you are pushing him away all the time.”  
He opened his mouth to say something, but she immediately interrupted him.  
“Emotionally! Push him away emotionally...you try to distance yourself from him...more than from the other campers...”  
-Fucking psych major-  
“So...do you have any advice as well, instead of just analysis?”  
“Honestly...” She hesitated for a moment. “I don't think you want advice...or need it...you just want to vent, and I'm here for that...just...don't do stupid shit, dummy, and all will be okay...”  
“You know...thank you...”  
“No prob.”

 

He actually felt a bit better about himself, while he was on his way to his cabin, taking deep breaths of the cool night air.  
He was, however, stopped dead in his tracks, when he opened his door and took a look at the spectacle in front of him.  
“Oh my god why...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Leave a comment if you want to.  
> And take a guess what the third chapter will be called.


	3. Boy Toosh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's the third chapter!  
> Smut incoming.

“How did you even...”  
The lock on the door clicked as he turned his key.  
He would still rather explain why he was alone with Davey, with the door locked, than someone walking in on...this.  
“Why are you in my bed...in my hoodie?”  
The boy blushed.  
“Isn't this sexy?”

-What.- Max was searching for words.  
“What?!”  
Davey seemed insecure after seeing Max's reaction.  
“D...doesn't this make you...w...want me more...? I...I read so on the internet.”  
He still couldn't comprehend nearly enough of the situation, to respond. Thoughts were rushing through his head.  
-What?! Yes! The little fucker has internet here?! Why...-  
“What are you...”  
-Come on, think! You can't just stand there! God he's cute. God he's sexy. Stop it!-  
“Are you...wearing anything underneath that?”  
-What?! What the fuck did you just ask him?!-  
“No.” A grin spread across the boys face.  
“Uh...Uhm...” Max stammered as he walked towards the boy on his bed and sat down.  
-Third times the charm, you sick fucko.-  
“Max.” The boys voice was almost commanding, grabbing the counsellors attention and directing it towards him.  
“I know you like me.” Davey continued. “I felt you getting a b...boner yesterday.”  
And the commanding nature was immediately erased by the boy stuttering at the “naughty” word.

“What did you look up on the internet...?” Max felt the words slip past his lips, and was unable to stop them.  
-The fuck?! Don't say stuff like that!-  
“I...I looked up how...how...two boys do sex...and why you said, I'm too young...”  
-Oh god...-  
“Max...I am mature...my...my parents tell me that often...those...people say, I don't know what I want, but...I do...”  
Max looked away in an attempt to stop staring at him.  
“You...you think you do, but...you don't.”  
“Max...” He looked away, too. Neither one said anything for a moment.

A few minutes passed in silence.  
Then Max felt arms around him.  
“You said...cuddling is okay.” The boy said, his voice shaky, as he climbed on top of his lap, facing towards him. He could feel the warmth on his lap, especially where the hoodie didn't obscure the contact, leaving only his jeans as a barrier.  
He was painfully hard, so was the boy, as he felt Davey's erection through the fabric, pressing against his stomach.  
-Do something! Don't just sit there!-  
But he didn't do anything. He heard the camper softly breathing, felt him pressing their bodies against each other, his eyes closed, grinding against his groin ever so subtly.  
“Max...I love you...and...I know you like me and want to...fuck me.” Davey looked at him, seemingly trying to make bedroom eyes.  
-God...how can he be so adorable...-  
“I...” The boy continued. “I still don't understand most of it, but...I want to do sex with you, even if I don't know...how it all works.”

He knew he should have said something...done something to end this, but he didn't.  
-No! Yes! Fuck! He's so cute-  
Words circling in his head, blocking any kind of rational thought.  
He wrapped his hands around Davey and began to thrust upward against him, as if on autopilot, still not knowing how or why he was acting the way he did.  
“Davey...” The first thing he said made the camper flinch.  
“Do you really want to do this?”  
“Yes.”  
He tightened his grip around the boy and then moved him onto the bed, lying on his back, while he himself knelt on top of him.  
He pushed his lips onto the boy's. Only a brief moment, but it was enough to send goosebumps all over his body.  
The campers eyes were glazed over when they separated. Max pulled his shirt over his head and threw it away.  
“Tell me: What are you doing, when you think about me...at night...in your tent?”  
“I...” Davey stammered. “I touch myself.”  
He pushed his hand under the hoodie and put it around the boy's erection.  
“Like this?” He asked. Davey just let out a high pitched moan.

 

The counsellor leaned in for another kiss, this time pressing his tongue inside Davey's mouth, while he started stroking him. The camper's eyes shot open and he let out a gasp, that was muffled by their kiss. He started shifting around and thrusting into Max's hand.  
The teenager broke the kiss and started speaking.  
“This is what adults do...you like it?”  
He didn't get a straight answer, but the moans and the flush on the boys cheeks were enough for him to tell.  
Then he moved lower and pulled the hoody upward, to reveal his prize.  
“Oh fuck” He muttered as he leaned down and took the head into his moth.  
“What are you-” The sentence was cut off by a surprised yelp, almost bordering on a scream.  
He started to move his mouth down onto the shaft. It wasn't big, as expected of a ten year old, so he didn't have any problems with taking the entire length.  
Davey was curling up into a ball, overwhelmed by the sensation. His hands on the back of Max's head, trying to pull him down, and bucking upward into his mouth every few seconds.

Before much could happen, Max pulled away, though, despite the boys attempts to pull him down again.  
Then he grabbed the boys legs and pulled them upwards and apart, exposing his pink hole, before leaning down again and licking it.  
“Ugh...Max that's...” Davey couldn't finish his sentence before turning into a moaning mess again, squirming and trying to push against Max. He crossed his legs behind the counsellors head, when he let go of them to start stroking his erection again.  
“Max I...something is happening.”  
Max knew what it was, when he started to push his tongue inside, just when the boy hit his peak.  
Davey wasn't old enough to actually produce cum yet, but Max could still feel him twitching and his hole contracting. To top it off he let out the cutest high pitched scream, that he had ever heard.

At that point, Max had an idea that he felt was deliciously evil, as he looked at the boy basking in his afterglow.  
Instead of puling his hand away he continued stroking and the boy let out a grunt, trying to shift away.  
“Uh...s...stop...” Davey stuttered.  
“What? You don't like it? I told you, you're too young for this...”  
“No I...argh...I can...no I” The boy was a mess, not even able to form simple sentences.  
Max let out a laugh, continuing to stroke the overstimulated prick, before taking it in his moth again, drawing small circles around the slit with his tongue.  
The boy was thrashing, clawing at the sheets, crying out, before Max pulled away.  
“Do you really want to do this? There's still more.” An evil grin was forming on Max's face. The camper just nodded in between his yelps.  
“Then...gimme a sec.” Max stood up and walked towards his desk, pulling a bottle of lube out of one of the drawers.  
“Undress.” Davey followed his order, while Max disposed of the rest of his clothes as well.  
He admired the camper's naked body for a moment. The way his soft skin glistened in the moonlight that shone in through the window, the flush on his cheeks, somehow still a little embarrassed by being naked in front of the older male.

“Fuck...” he whispered under his breath.  
“Turn around...sit on your knees and bend down with your butt in the air.” He said in a firm voice and Davey followed suit.  
“You know what's coming next?”  
“Y...yes...”  
He sat behind Davey and put a bit of lube on one of his fingers. His own erection was twitching painfully at the sight of the boy, bent over with his ass in the air, waiting, begging to be ravaged by him.  
He pushed one finger in and Davey let out a moan. Without much waiting, he added the second finger and watched in excitement as the tight muscle ring stretched apart. Just the two fingers already looked big against such a tiny frame, and the smaller male let out a pained grunt.  
“You're not in pain, right? If so, we would have to stop immediately...you don't want that, right?”  
“N...no...I'm fine.” The boy managed to say in between his labored noises.  
“Okay...” Max began a scissoring motion and Davey let out a surprised yelp.

 

After a while he decided, that the boy was ready...or rather that he didn't want to wait anymore.  
“Lets move on...” He lubed up his cock and pushed the tip against the hole. He looked massive in comparison to the small butt cheeks. He let out a whimper at the touch and started to push inside.  
Slowly the hole gave way and widened around his tip. The camper was visibly in distress, but didn't say anything, trying to suppress his screams. The sight exited max even more...that David wanted this enough to still not tell him to stop.  
He pushed further, gliding inside, forcing his way into the child. It felt amazing...the incredible tightness clamping down on him and the warmth engulfing him.  
In an impulse of sadism he pushed inside completely in one quick motion.

The boy let out a loud scream, that was quickly covered up by Max's hand.  
“Shh...you can't be so loud, people will hear!”  
“Uhng...Max...” Davey moaned after the older one pulled his hand away. “Again...”  
That was the moment that broke Max completely.  
He pulled out completely, only the tip still touching Davey's hole, before he forcefully pushed in again.  
A tear was rolling down Davey's cheek, as he moaned out...and then came, clamping down on Max's cock, almost like he was pulling him deeper inside.  
“Ugh...harder...”  
Max couldn't believe what he was hearing. The camper was so incredibly screwed up. He started to form a rhythm, quickly thrusting in and out. The boy was pushing against him, while grabbing the pillow in front of him and using it to muffle his noises, screaming like he was torn apart.  
Max put his hands around his small frame, groping the skin on his stomach and chest...soft and smooth like he expected it to be. He found one of the nipples between his fingers and started pinching. For a moment the boy tightened around him, giving him a sign, that his actions were appreciated. With his other hand he traveled lower and started stroking the child's dick again.  
He was still rock hard.

After a while Max felt his orgasm approaching slowly and sped up his movements.  
Then the camper hit his third orgasm. His whole body stiffening and the clenching down on Max yet again, pushing him even closer towards his own orgasm.  
As Davey rode out his orgasm, Max only sped up. The counsellor rubbed the tip if his finger over the opening of the boys urethra while drawing circles on the side of the tip with his thumb, the overstimulation, along with the continued assault on the boys innards making him squirm and gradually turning his screams into sobs.  
Seeing the mess the boy had become finally pushed the teenager over the edge.  
One final thrust, as deep as he could and he shot his load into the boy.  
The overstimulation he put the boy through made him continue to clench down every few seconds, adding to his pleasure as he shot rope after rope of cum inside, filling the chambers with the biggest amount of his seed that he had ever produced.

 

He pulled out of the boy and saw his cum leaking out.  
Neither said anything for a while. Max put his arms around the boy and they both collapsed in exhaustion.  
After a while of just laying on the bed Max was the first to speak.  
“Are...are you ok?”  
-Shit! You hurt him! You sick fuck, you hurt him!-  
“Y...yeah...” Davey's voice was hoarse and quiet. Then he turned around towards Max.  
“I...I really do love you...”  
The older male was tearing up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this story.  
> Leave a comment, if you want to yadda yadda yadda...  
> Next week will either be the first of two chapters of an A/B/O thing, or a Steven Universe Lars/Peedee oneshot, so if that sound appealing, come back then.  
> Thanks for following this if you've been here since chapter one, or two and thanks for reading it now, if you just found it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far.  
> Leave a comment, let me know what you think, and have a nice day.


End file.
